Itachi's bad day
by Dominique1019
Summary: Bad summary, funny story!. R&R! :


I don't own Naruto!

Itachi's age: 19

Itachi was extremely irritated and he could feel the tension in him starting to rise. He couldn't sleep the night before because of a loud argument between Hidan and Kakuzu both spending the night trying to kill each other over it. Not to mention Hidan cursing loudly as you please about it. This morning had started out with Deidara walking by this morning and had started teasing Itachi about the bags under his eyes. Too tired to put up with that Itachi threw Deidara into the mangenkyo Sharingan. Tobi/Madara had then proceeded to jump him not two minutes later with an obnoxious "Itachi-Senpai!" which got him knocked into wall and rendered him unconscious.

Because Tobi had ended up with a broken arm he was forced to sit through an hour long lecture with Nagato, who started getting on him about self-control, and talking about the natural consequences that could surface. And sure enough he ended up being told to bring a bunch of corpses into Sasori's puppet making room and then to begin watering all three-hundred of Zetsu's Venus fly traps, stupid tasks that were normally thrown on the two people he had knocked out. Now the almighty Uchiha should have been able to say no and that be the end of it right? Wrong. Konan had threatened that if he didn't do the jobs well she would not give him the medication for his eyes and would slip a laugh inducing substance into his drink right before his next mission. Seeing the Uchiha glare had no effect on the woman and knowing she would carry out her threat he reluctantly did the work while Hidan jeered at him.

After six long hours the wearisome job was done. He decided to go get a drink from the kitchen since he was now thoroughly dehydrated. Kisame had been in charge of building all the cabinetry in the kitchen of the base so everything was rather high up. It wasn't really an inconvenience for the any of the others, Sasori's and Kakuzu's strings grabbed the cups for them, Deidara could make a bomb small enough where the cup just popped out of the cabinet and into his hand, Konan's paper got it for her Nagato and Tobi were never seen drinking anything so it was assumed they had their own methods. Itachi however had no technique to use to get a cup that would not hurt permanently scar his Uchiha pride.

So Kisame being silently aware of the younger's predicament would each morning get up and grab a glass for Itachi without letting anyone see him do it. Unfortunately Kisame had been out since last night and had yet to return to base, most likely on a killing spree of some sort; and now all the dishes were put away. Itachi let out a string of curses under his breath. He wanted a drink!

He lost it, all that pent up frustration boiled over. Suddenly everyone in the base heard a loud yell "Ametseru!" followed by a loud explosion that rocked the entire place. Rushing to the kitchen they saw the cabinets in a pile of ashes on the floor and looked at Itachi with shocked confusion. Itachi ever graceful, picked up a glass out of the ashes, walked over to the sink, and got himself his water. His eyes were daring any of them to say anything about it. Some foot steps were heard coming down the hall, it was Kisame calling for them wondering where everyone was.

Walking in he was greeted by the previous mentioned sight and Itachi still glaring at everyone, not having noticed him enter. He quickly assessed the situation and gave an inaudible sigh. "Itachi." Kisame said in an unpleased tone the boy looked up at him quickly then opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but Kisame held a hand up saying "I don't want to hear it. Go to your room" Itachi dejectedly obeyed. When the boy was out of hearing range Kisame ordered everyone in the room to explain what went on with Itachi today that made him angry enough to do this. Twenty minutes and a number of deadly glares sent by Kisame to each person who had contributed to Itachi's outburst, Deidara and Tobi walked into the kitchen. Kisame turned to leave but first ordered that both Tobi and Deidara go get him enough wood so he could rebuild the cabinets in the morning.

Itachi meanwhile was on his bed brooding, his head hurt he was tired and he was upset with the way today had gone. When Kisame walked into the room he didn't look up at him, thinking Kisame was probably angry about the cabinets. He had to work so hard to tell himself he didn't care what the shark-nin thought that he jumped slightly when two strong arms pulled him into a close embrace. Normally he would have killed anyone who so much as touched him, but Kisame understood him better than anyone else, so he gave the last scraps of his humanity and put them in the elders care.

Kisame put some pills he had brought to Itachi's mouth telling the younger it they were for his head. Itachi swallowed them following with the water left in his glass. Itachi then let out a yawn showing just how tired he was to his friend. Kisame tried to help Itachi get cleaned and changed and ended up supporting him so he didn't drop onto the floor while getting dressed for bed. After setting Itachi on the bed he got ready to sleep himself, smiling at the young Uchiha's happy, peaceful sleeping form. He wondered if all Uchiha's were this difficult, and if so he wanted to know the Kyuubi containers method of _**staying**__ sane_ while putting up with Sasuke. Maybe it was all that Ramen...

Silly pointless fic... Review! (OR I tell Itachi you stole his Dango!) xD


End file.
